<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Dress Up by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772293">Playing Dress Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing'>OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GN! MC x Mammon prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, MC knows exactly what they're doing, Mammon being horny on main, Other, Pining, Post Dance scene, Tumblr Prompt, unnamed MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Mammon saw his human wearing his things.</p><p>And the time he saw them wearing nothing at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GN! MC x Mammon prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Dress Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is written for tumblr prompt! So anon I hope you see this and it lives up to your expectations!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>The first time it happens it barely registered. There had been so much <em>else</em> going on Mammon had hardly noticed the sliver of it unfolding in the back of his mind.</p><p>"So you're telling me," they paced, "you were okay with the corset, the harnesses, the heels and that," they wave their free hand in his general direction, "<em>that bow tie collar thing</em> but you're drawing the line at the ears and tail!?"</p><p><em>"This,"</em> he leans against the railing, letting the Devildom's brightly lit expanse act as a backdrop. <em>He knows his angles.</em> He gestures at himself, "makes me look good. <em>That'll</em> just make me look stupid," and that's just it, isn't it. Even <em>he's</em> self aware enough to know his main aversion to it comes from not wanting to give his brothers another reason to label him as <em>stupid</em>. "I may not be Lucifer but even I've gotta bit of pride, ya know," he finishes with a huff.</p><p>They've stopped pacing now, and are instead considering him with eyes that he knows for a fact can see through all his bullshit. He swallows.</p><p>"I don't think you'll look stupid," they say evenly, "I think you'll look good. Like you always do."</p><p>Mammon feels the heat creeping up his neck to his cheeks as he splutters, trying desperately to save face, "Y-yeah, well if ya think it'll look so good why don't you put it on!"</p><p>They shrug as if them wearing bunny ears will have no world shattering consequences. As if the image of them in bunny ears won't sear itself into his brain for the rest of his life.</p><p>They put it on.</p><p>His world shatters.</p><p>And even then, even as he deals with the staggering realisation that <em>this</em> is what his arousal threshold has been lowered to<em> -who even was he now!? Levi!?-,</em> even as the others finally arrive to drag him back to the club, it blossoms. </p><p>Seeing them wearing something that was technically his. Its little tendril uncoiling and latching on to the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Possessiveness.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 2. </strong>
</p><p>The second time it happens is on an especially magical kind of day. </p><p>It's midday and the sky is just a bit lighter than usual, the glow of the plants and surrounding wildlife however eclipses this with its stunning brightness.</p><p>What makes it all the more magical a day is this. The brothers are getting along, opting to play a game that's a violent mix between human basketball, football and dodgeball rather than trying to seriously kill each other. </p><p>Mammon, performing what was probably his first miracle since Falling, had even managed to convince Asmo and Belphie that this was a good use of their time. </p><p>His - THE! <em>the</em> human had opted to sit this one out and minimise the risk of getting hit in the head by what was essentially a bowling ball, that they had been tossing around at breakneck speeds.</p><p>He jumps away with a yelp, narrowly missing a particularly vicious throw by a cackling Asmo. Swearing when his glasses finally give up their battle and slide down his nose, subsequently clattering to the ground. Picking them up, he trots over to where they are sitting next to Lucifer, who had deemed the whole affair too immature for his tastes. </p><p>"Here ya go. Keep these safe for me."</p><p>They take the glasses easily, without a word of protest, and he jogs back, catching a pass by Satan and lugging it at Beel.</p><p>Little later, after successfully getting the ball through the branches of a tall tree and scoring a goal, Mammon turns around hoping they'd noticed. Instead he finds them talking to Lucifer, who has finally put down his book. His glasses are planted firmly on their nose.</p><p>And.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Everything goes dark.</p><p>Levi had scored a headshot.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 3. </strong>
</p><p>The third time he doesn't notice it until Asmo leans over and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>, Dear Big Brother did you really think I wouldn't notice it. I'm a little surprised and a little more than a little disappointed," Asmo says with a playful pout, but his eyes are shrewd and calculating as they scan Mammon's face.</p><p>"What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout!" he snaps pushing Asmo back into his seat.</p><p>Asmo tilts his head towards where the human is sitting next to the angels and sorcerer during RAD's lunch. "Your little mark of possession." Asmo's eyes are still hard, "Humans aren't just more of your little toys you can just pick up and claim, then toss aside because you got greedy," he says lightly, popping a little berry into his mouth. His sharp canines pierce the tart flesh of it and he hums sweetly. "This humans of ours is a little more special, don't you think?"</p><p>Mammon's frown deepens, turning once more towards them he says "I have no idea whatya-" he catches a glimpse of yellow around their neck.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>His whole face is a flush of red as he jumps off his seat, legs catching on it, "Nothin' happened!" he shrieks at Asmo over his shoulder as he marches up to them. Deaf to the protests of the Chihuahua and blind to the knowing smiles of the other angel and Asmo's sorcerer, he grabs the human by the arm and jerks them off their seat, herding them towards the nearest bathroom.</p><p><em>"What are you wearing!"</em> he hisses once the door slams shut behind them.</p><p>They stare down at themself. "...RAD's uniform?" They ask slowly.</p><p>"Not that! <em>That!</em>" is his voice getting higher with each word? He couldn't say. He gestures frantically at the yellow fabric wrapped around their neck. <em>His tie.</em></p><p>"Oh? This?" They grab onto the ends of their -<em>his</em>- tie. "I was late and it was the first one I grabbed," they say with a shrug as Mammon reaches the edges of hyperventilation, "A lot of your things are just<em> in</em> my room. It was an easy mistake."</p><p>"EASY MIS-" <em>deep breaths</em> "Do you know what people will say!"</p><p>"...about me wearing a tie?"</p><p>"About <em>you</em> wearing <em>my</em> tie!"</p><p>"Mammon, you barely <em>wear</em> a tie, it shouldn't matter what colour mine is."</p><p>"<em>No, you idiot!</em> They'll think we're sleeping together!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So I don't want anyone to think <em>The Great Mammon</em> would go anywhere near a weak human."</p><p>The balled up tie hits his face with a smack and the door slams shut behind them.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p><p>The camera flashes and for those few seconds he's a whole different person.</p><p>Someone cool, collected, aloof, <em>charming</em>.</p><p>Someone stoic with a soft heart that only love could thaw out. </p><p>The mysterious stranger the protagonist of the story would fall for.</p><p>Someone way too like Lucifer for his own comfort.</p><p>Then the flashing stops and he walks off the set and he's back to being Mammon. The goofy screw up of the family. The one who isn't even in the running to be the love interest.</p><p>
  <em>Except.</em>
</p><p>They're watching him from the edge of the set.</p><p>
  <em>Except.</em>
</p><p>He doesn't think they ever took their eyes off him.</p><p>
  <em>Except.</em>
</p><p>They're wrapped up comfortably in <em>his</em> jacket.</p><p>
  <em>Except.</em>
</p><p>They are beaming at him. Bright and proud.</p><p>
  <em>Except.</em>
</p><p>They're Proud. Of him.</p><p>
  <em>Except.</em>
</p><p>He thinks. Maybe. Just maybe.</p><p>
  <em>Except.</em>
</p><p>This protagonist is falling for him.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 5. </strong>
</p><p>In the year, that had felt more like an eternity, he had spent with them Mammon slept most nights entwined with them under their sheets. A fact that would have probably raised a few eyebrows and caused more than a few lecherous thoughts if the others had known. </p><p>Mammon knew, and <em>they</em> knew, however that the real reason behind it was a lot more innocent and a lot more, potentially embarassing. To him at least, the idea that only the presence of a very specific human could soothe a very specific demon's nightmares and overactive brain enough, for said demon to catch even half a night's sleep was a little bit absurd.</p><p>
  <em>And yet.</em>
</p><p>That is to say, with Mammon's slow move into his human's room a number of his personal items found their home within the walls of the room as well. </p><p>And when they eventually left, like they were always meant to and like he forgot they had to, and when he curled up alone on their bed, alone in a room that was bare but for his own possessions he knew he wouldn't be able to empty it. He knew he would never be able to take back what was rightfully his. </p><p>So, he thought defensively, it would make perfect sense for him to not notice that something had been missing.</p><p>But he did notice it now. A whole year later, when they fell ass first on to Satan.</p><p>He noticed it during dinner as his brothers threw away any last shreds of their pride and vied for their attention.</p><p>He noticed it in his room, when the burning, itching <em>need</em> for them got too much and he closed his eyes and pulled out all the recent -<em>new</em>- memories of them.</p><p>He noticed it when they ordered him to kiss them.</p><p>He noticed it when his fingers clung on to the soft, well-worn fabric of his black T-shirt as they pulled him closer.</p><p>He stared after their back, at <em>his</em> shirt, as they left. And they had ordered him, hadn't they? The effect of the potion should have been nullified, right?</p><p>Then why did he still feel like <em>this</em>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> +1. </strong>
</p><p>He snuggles in further into the softness that enveloped him. For the first time in a long time he felt warm and <em>satiated</em>. Had he slept through the night for once?</p><p>He moans and burrows deeper into the covers when he feels fingers brush through his fringe. When the fingers continued, seeming to have no plans of stopping anytime soon he opens an eye to glare at the person next to him. The only reaction he gets in response is his human's dumb smile.</p><p>He reaches out a hand from his blanket cocoon to flick at their forehead all the while maintaining an equally dumb smile.</p><p>"What's with the look, Dummy."</p><p>"You've got the same look, Mammon."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They snuggle in closer, their entwined legs brushing over each other. Running their fingers over his knuckles they lean forward to brush a light kiss over his lips.</p><p>His face flamed even as his smile grows wider.</p><p>"Ya know if you wanna go again-"</p><p>"You're wearing my hoodie."</p><p>"Wha'?"</p><p>They lean up on their elbow and use their other hand to tug at his collar. Their smile stretched into something that could only be described as shit eating.</p><p>"You're wearing my hoodie."</p><p>They move away just as he jolts upright, tugging at the offending article of clothing to get a better look and sure enough. It's the same over sized purple hoodie they'd been wearing backstage yesterday, before the play had started. It slips off one of his bare shoulders, because it <em>is</em> over sized, it's over sized on them, it's over sized on him and it would probably be a comfortable fit on Beel, as he remembers last night.</p><p>After the play, and after the festival and after the dance and after...<em>After.</em></p><p>He had climbed off the bed in a giddy daze and grabbed the hoodie from the floor. Because he was greedy and he wanted more, more, <em>more</em>. Even with them in his room, dozing in his bed, even with a whole night of <em>them</em>, even with their scent on his sheets, on his body, he still <em>needed</em> more of them. So he'd slipped the hoodie on and curled back into bed surrounded by <em>them</em>.</p><p>And now. </p><p>And now he feels the telltale heat of embarrassment flood his cheeks.</p><p>"Was cold," he goes to say, "it was the first thing I could find! Nothin' else."</p><p>But before he can, they throw a bare leg over his waist and straddle him. Intertwining their fingers they pin his hands down by his head, regarding him with a wicked smile. </p><p>
  <em>Who the hell was the demon here anyway.</em>
</p><p>"Don't," they say with a roll of their hips that has him whining, "I like it." They lean down, their lips brushing his ear before they nip at it. </p><p>
  <em>"You're not the only one who gets a little possessive."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*the game they play is something we uses to play a lot ^^</p><p>*the hoodie is supposed to be the one from The Mammon Way deflowered pic</p><p>*I feed off comments so pls lemme know what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>